hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Montpelier Nash
Background Montpelier grew up in the town of Woodbridge and lived near the heavy downtown section of Woodbridge avenue. He grew up idolizing the various lumberjacks that would appear on his maple syrup bottles and attended Woodbridge university in hopes of becoming a lumberjack, but moved towards being a producer of goods to one day be the lumberjack on the maple syrup bottle Before coming to the HCL, Montpelier produced Maple syrup by beating it out of maple trees with his fists. This had the side effect of it pouring out all over his hands. He has earned the nickname Sticky Knuckles because of this. He has a great pride in his country and has gone on records saying "I do better in my backyard, eh?" Nicknames Given to Montepelier Nash By Ariel Sebastian, His #1 Fan: *Montpelier "Monty" Nash *"The Ver-mont-ster" Montpelier Nash *"Tap or Sap" Montpelier Nash *"Sir Syrup" Montpelier Nash MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-9 | Horst Düvers | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 29 | May 29, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:20 | Osaka, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-8 | Takao Kusotare | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 23 | November 19, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:45 | Kobe, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-7 | Barbara | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 20 | August 13, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 9:58 | Osaka, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-6 | Alistair Gobb | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 18 | June 25, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:57 | Sendai, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-5 | Hiroshi "Mecha" Matsui | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 14 | February 21, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 7:31 | Kobe, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-5 | Blank Blabbott | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 9 | September 13, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 2;49 | Sapporo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-5 | David Duritz | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 30 | May 25, 2014 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Tupelo, Mississippi |FOTN |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-4 | Dragan Stojanovic | TKO (Punches) | HCL 26 | December 8, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:36 | Aguas Buenas, Puerto Rico | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-3 | Teddy Grabowski | KO (Mounted Punches) | HCL 21 | June 9, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 4:16 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-2 | Stanley Barcliffe | TKO (Punches) | HCL 16 | February 24, 2013 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 2:44 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-2 | Derby Mutton | KO (Left hook) | HCL 9 | October 7, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:53 | Enumclaw, Washington | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-1 | Ishmael Bowerstern | TKO (Punches) | HCL 6 | August 12, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 4:24 | Kamloops, British Columbia | Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-1 | Paul Bunyip | TKO (Punches) | HCL 3 | June 24, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:04 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |} ----